


Restoring What Was Lost

by Best_Name_Ever



Series: Restoring What Was Lost [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Name_Ever/pseuds/Best_Name_Ever
Summary: This is a one-shot fic written by request for @LuminousYellowD on twitter(Story takes place immediately after "The Trial")





	Restoring What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot fic written by request for @LuminousYellowD on twitter
> 
> (Story takes place immediately after "The Trial")

Yellow Diamond stares out of the square-shaped hole she created, peering down into the depths of Homeworld as she keeps an eye on Blue's descending palanquin. Pulling out a diamond-shaped object - a Diamond Line, as they call it - from her trench pocket, she gives it a twist and waits for it to function. Projecting a feint yellow light, the Diamond Line then emits a holographic screen in front of her, where a Peridot is sitting on a chair keeping a keen eye on a monitor.

"Peridot!" Yellow Diamond spoke, quickly gaining Peridot's attention.

"Yes, My Diamond?" The Peridot replied, hopping out of her chair and pushing it back while she renders a proper salute, bending her wrists into the shape of a diamond.

"There is a fugitive Rose Quartz and her accomplice on the loose: They hijacked Blue Diamond's palanquin and fled the courtroom"

"Orders, My Diamond?"

"Dispatch a half-dozen Robonoids and have them executed on-sight"

"That few, My Diamond?" Peridot asked, concerned about the current order. "What if they fail?"

"You better hope they don't"

*click*

Yellow Diamond then ends the transmission with a second turn on the device, irritated by both Steven and Lars' escape, and the Peridot's questioning of her order.

"*sigh*...Why does it seem that every Peridot in my court have this collective thought to question my authority?" Yellow Diamond spoke aloud to herself as she rubs her forehead in agony. "Pearl-"

"Yes, My Diamond?" Yellow Pearl responds as she salutes Yellow Diamond.

"Come" Yellow Diamond commands. "We're heading back to my chamber to wait for the Peridot to report her success"

As they both proceed to walk towards the platform from which she and Blue first entered, Yellow Diamond notices Blue still sitting in her chair, still grieving over the loss of Pink Diamond. On the floor, her Blue Pearl stand dutifully next to her, awaiting for her next command.

"You there - Pearl" Yellow Diamond commanded, waiting as Blue Pearl focuses her attention towards Yellow Diamond, immediately snapping into attention in a soldierly fashion.

"My Diamond" Blue Pearl shyly replied as she gave a courteous bow to Yellow Diamond.

"I have two orders for you: First - as soon as these Zircon reform, tell them that they are to scrub and polish every single floor in this entire district as punishment for their insubordination, and two - keep a close eye on Blue; Do whatever it takes to cheer her up and make sure she's happy"

"By your command, My Diamond" Blue Pearl replied as she refocused her attention to Blue Diamond.

With the order finished, Yellow Diamond and her Pearl then continued to the center of the room, where they then teleported back to Yellow Diamond's chamber as originally planned. Inside was a circular, dark blue interior with triangular decals on the walls and only a single smooth lounging chair hovering over a series of square platforms, decreasing in size each upper level.

"Ugh... First the Rose Quartz flees my presence, then the Peridot tried to challenge my order" Yellow Diamond complains, removing her coat and throwing it on the ground in frustration "Why does it seem like lately everyone thinks they can undermine me?"

"*hmmmf hmf mmmf hffm"

Confused by the unfamiliar sound emanating from her coat, Yellow Diamond concentrates on the source - a small humanoid figure protruding from the coat.

"What did you say?" Yellow Diamond asks.

The small shape then slowly walked towards the edge of the coat, displaying Yellow Pearl, with Yellow Diamond's coat draped over her body from head to toe.

"I said 'Because clearly they're taking your benevolence for weakness - I believe a strict, yet reasonable, punishment is in order"

However, Yellow Diamond didn't hear a word she said. Looking at Yellow Pearl wrapped in her coat impressed upon Yellow Diamond a slight feeling of infatuation from something adorable that she hadn't seen in millennia.

"My Diamond?" Yellow Pearl asked. "Is something the matter?"

"What? Oh - no, it's nothing" Yellow Diamond answered, shaking her head as she snaps back into reality. "I apologize for tossing my coat on you - I didn't see you standing right next to me"

Finally realizing that she was blanketed on Yellow Diamond's coat, Yellow Pearl immediately startled herself out of it.

"N-no, it's completely my fault, My Diamond - I shouldn't have been in your way"

"Nonsense. You're never in my way - I rely on you more than any other Gem in my court" Yellow Diamond corrected her Pearl. Changing the subject to help clear her thoughts, Yellow Diamond then sat down on the ground next the her Pearl,. Resting her right elbow on her knee, she placed her cheek on her right palm and changed the conversation.

"Tell me... How... did that feel? Wearing my coat like that?" Yellow Diamond asked, donning a slight smile.

As Yellow Pearl glanced at her Diamond's smile, she knew she could reply with a more honest answer, but still minding her Diamond's authority.

"Honestly? It felt... good. I felt... secured - like you were standing right next to me making sure nothing harmful presented itself. Almost felt like... I was becoming you, for a minute..."

"Really?" Yellow Diamond asked. "You 'become' me?"

"Th-That's not what I-" Yellow Pearl tried to speak, but was quickly interrupted by her Diamond.

"Show me"

"I beg your pardon, My Diamond?"

"Show me what you mean by 'become me' - show me your best impression!" Yellow Diamond replied as she gently rubbed her Pearl's hair with her fingertip. "I sure could use some cheering up right now, anyways"

Having received her Diamond's approval, Yellow Pearl happily walked back to her Diamond's coat and wrapped what she could around her petite body.

"Ahem" Pearl started, clearing out her throat, "I don't care about 'potential' and 'resources'. I want my Cluster, and I want that planet to die" she spoke, attempting to copy Yellow Diamond's accent, followed by a finger point.

"Eheheheh! I remember that!" Yellow Diamond chuckled. "I was one syllable away from yanking that Peridot through the screen directly"

Yellow Pearl then readjusted her position, getting herself ready for her next impression.

"You - Zircon! Is that a speck I see from here, next to the incinerator? I don't care what kinda stain it is - re-scrub this entire building - twice!"

"I'd probably say five times - just to make sure"

Yellow Pearl then continued her impersonation, pointing to an imaginary Gem as she spoke.

"And you! If you dare talk to my Pearl like that again, I'll compress your gemstone with my bare fist so hard, I'll send you into a lower dimension!"

"Ooohohoho! That is good!" Yellow Diamond complimented. "I'm totally stealing that!"

"Consider it stolen, My Diamond!" Yellow Pearl replied, giving a warm smile as she received her Diamond's compliment.

Yellow Diamond stared at her Pearl for several moments, basking in the relaxing moment between her and her Pearl.

"I... really miss times like these" Yellow Diamond spoke. "When we didn't have to worry about wars or anything... Countless friends and allies shattered, not to mention that it feels like my own court is losing respect for me... *sigh*... It seems right now, I can only count on you, Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl"

"I completely understand about My Blue Diamond" Yellow Pearl replied "However, I'm the Gem that's in love with you the most, so there's-"

"What was that?" Yellow Diamond questioned, causing her Pearl to pause in embarrassment.

"I-I-I din't say anythi-"

"Pearl" Yellow Diamond spoke "What... did you... say?" she continued, asking in a calm tone.

"Eeerrr-uuuhhh-iiieeee..." Yellow Pearl incoherently replied, trying to force herself to speak while still being frozen in sheer embarrassment and shame "*gasp*... *sigh*.. I... said 'I love you', My Diamond" she added, rendering a salute in self-shame. "I'm sorry - I overstepped my position"

"No - it's alright" Yellow Diamond replied.. "...I... never thought I'd hear those kind of words again" she continued, as a feeling of sadness started weighing her down. "Not since Pink left us...

...But why 'me'?" Yellow Diamond asked. "Certainly, I don't deserve it - especially seeing as how my court is losing faith in me"

"Because I can tell how much you're hurting on the inside, My Diamond" Yellow Pearl answered. "I see it all the time, your grief over the loss of Pink Diamond. And it huts me seeing you try to hide your suffering, but I also know that you try to put on a strong face to mask that pain So you can be strong in the presence of others" 

Yellow Pearl then slowly approached her Diamond and sat upon her left leg, then rested her head against her Diamond's chest. 

"I... I want to fill that love that you've been missing out on, but as a Pearl, there's only so much I can do..."

Yellow Diamond then began gently massaging her Pearl's hair with her fingertip, reflecting on the serious moment that was being shared between them. As she contemplated for several moments on what she could do, an idea suddenly ran through her mind as she then thought of a solution.

"Pearl - stand next to the wall for me" Yellow Diamond spoke.

Confused by her Diamond's request, Yellow Pearl complied with the order, standing by as she awaited for her next command.

As Yellow Diamond placed her hand in front of her gemstone, a feint yellow conic light projected from it, and in her hand spawned a gray box with a shimmering black circle in front and a yellow button on top.

"This device was created by the computer science team" Yellow Diamond began to explain as she faced her Pearl on one knee, placing the box in front of her. "It utilizes nanotechnology from the Robonoids to temporarily reconstruct a Gem's body - including their gemstone - to gain a better advantage on the battlefield. However, this is still a prototype, so I don't know how long the effect will last"

Pressing the button on the box, Yellow Diamond then stood back up and took a step back, giving her Pearl some room. A red laser-like beam shot out of the black circle, scanning for Yellow Pearl's gemstone. As the beam located it, it then turned green for a second, then the box tuned into a blue hologram of itself, then disappeared. As Yellow Pearl looked around, she noticed on herself that parts of her body then began to flicker and disappear in a pixelated style, then reassemble in front of her in a larger form. After only several seconds, the reconstruction process completed, and Yellow Pearl was now able to look at her Diamond at eye level.

"Holy smokes, My Diamond!" Yellow Pearl exclaimed "Everything is so... tiny! I can't believe that this is how you see the world!"

"Intimidating, isn't it?" Yellow Diamond replied with a slight smirk on her face.

Looking back on the ground where her Pearl confessed to her, she remembered that her coat was still there. She then took possession back of it and approached her Pearl. There, she swung the coat behind her Pearl and placed it on her shoulders. It was a near-perfect fit, save for the diamond-shaped groove on the front where Yellow Pearl's circular stone was popping out.

"NOW, how does it feel?" asked Yellow Diamond, as she adjusted the coat on her Pearl.

"I feel like I could take on almost anything!" Yellow Pearl answered.

"Heh - Let's not get carried away" Yellow Diamond replied. "Now - what was it that you wanted to do that you couldn't before?"

"...Something that words alone can't describe"

Feeling a strange increase in confidence, Yellow Pearl placed her hand on her Diamond's shoulders and gently pulled her in next to her. Their foreheads touching each other, Yellow Pearl then re-positioned her hands behind her Diamond's neck, while Yellow Diamond pulled her Pearl in closer by the small of her back. Acknowledging their appreciation for each other, their lips connect and held onto each other's, savoring the passion of their company with each passing second they embraced.

After what felt like an eternity passing by, Yellow Pearl then slowly remover herself from her Diamond, experiencing a tangy taste on her tongue.

"You taste like lemons, My Diamond" Yellow Pearl teased.

"Heh. That - would be the millennia of pent-up bitterness, concentrated into a physical form" Yellow Diamond jested in return.

Yellow Pearl then gave a weak chuckle as to not ruin the mood of the atmosphere any more, then placed the right side of her head on her Diamond's left shoulder.

"...My Diamond" Yellow Pearl softly spoke, drawing her Diamond's attention.

"Yes - what is it?" Yellow Diamond replied, now able to properly caress her Pearl's feathery hair.

"Just... I love you"

"And I love you too, my darling Pearl" Yellow Diamond replied as she tilted her head towards her Pearl's, engaging in their kiss once again.

*flash*

Their moment of embrace this time was brief, as the two lovers were startled by a foreign blue light.

"What was that?" Yellow Pearl inquired.

As they scanned the room, they then saw Blue Diamond standing a short distance away, with her Blue Pearl nested on her left shoulder and a relieved expression on her face. In her hand, rested a navy blue cube with a light blue square indent pointed at Yellow Diamond and Pearl. The cube had projected a blue holographic screen, with Yellow Diamond and Pearl's kiss outlined with a white line.

"It... It's not what it looks like, Blue" Yellow Diamond stated, attempting to deny the picture.

"Really?" Blue Diamond responded. "Because a picture sure is worth a thousand words"

"C'mon, Blue - give it back"

"You'll have to catch me, first!" Blue Diamond playfully replied.

As Yellow Diamond tried to approach her, Blue Diamond jumped a step back and onto the teleportation platform, accidentally causing her Pearl to fall off her shoulder, which thankfully she was able to save herself as she flipped in mid-air and land on her feet.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Pearl!" Blue Diamond apologized.

"It's quite alright, My Diamond" Blue Pearl replied. "But please - run"

"Right - thank you, Pearl!" Blue Diamond responded, then removing herself from the chamber.

Yellow Diamond then began chasing Blue Diamond, running to the teleporter, but stopping for a moment to address the Blue Pearl standing by.

"You stay out of this!" Yellow Diamond scolded, then disappeared from the room.

Now the only two Gems in the room, Blue Pearl then casually approached Yellow Pearl, whose enhanced form then started to revert back into its former state due to the gray box running out of energy to sustain her form. Covered in Yellow Diamond's coat once again, Yellow Pearl then shimmies from underneath it and meets up with her blue counterpart. They then sat next to each other leaning against a wall, talking about what just happened.

"So...How was it?" Blue Pearl quietly asked, shyly pulling her knees to her chest.

"It was... It makes me feel like that now my life has a purpose - and meaning" Yellow answered. "...I bet you think I'm weird for doing this, huh?"

Blue Pearl, however, responded with a modest shake of her head.

"Oh?" Yellow asked, uncertain at Blue's response. "Why's that?"

Blue then buried her right cheek in her knees in embarrassment and glanced at Yellow.

"...Because I, too, have done the same as you"


End file.
